1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention relate to an electro-optical device, such as an organic EL (electro-luminescence) panel, and a method of manufacturing the same, and to various electronic apparatuses equipped with the electro-optical device.
2. Description of Related Art
As a related method for driving electro-optical devices, an active driving method or a passive driving method is commonly used. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-288980. The active driving method and the passive driving method are different from each other in that they are used in the electro-optical devices having different structures. As such, it is necessary to manufacture electro-optical devices corresponding to the respective driving method to be implemented.
For example, in a vehicle navigation device, an electro-optical device in which an image is displayed by an active matrix driving method can be used. Further, it is possible to make, for example, a meter in an instrument panel for a vehicle with an electro-optical device in which an image is displayed by a passive driving method. In this case, when the image display for navigation and the image display for the meter are performed by using the same electro-optical device, an electro-optical device for performing the active driving and an electro-optical device for performing the passive driving can typically be incorporated into one electro-optical device.